Nexus Shenanigans
by FrozenLotusOTP
Summary: Join Graves as he experiences a brief time being summoned by a different Nexus than usual. (Note mature content-smut at one point, as well as some crude humor and swearing throughout. This is a silly slash fic (from a request on Tumblr) between Graves and Nova, with everyone's favourite third wheel turian Garrus. Hope you enjoy the not at all serious one shot!)


The day started as any other would for Graves as he went about his usual routine in preparation for a few hours of fighting on the Rift. Yet for some reason, the usual connection he felt establishing himself to the summoner nexus felt… off for lack of a better term. The sensation of being connected to a mass of energy capable of summoning-and occasionally resurrecting his body was still there, yet there was something about the connection now that rubbed his nerves the wrong way.

Chalking the sensation up to be the possibility of the summoners having cobbled together a new arena for them to fight in, he shrugged Destiney over his shoulder and made his way over to the teleportation circle that would take him to matchmaking hub where a summoner would bind themselves to him for a time and enhance his abilities.

' _Just hope they will remember to give me a map around the new place…'_

With a flash of blue light, the outlaw left his room-but found himself in a completely unknown location…

Graves found himself in what appeared to be a large bar of sorts, though the patrons therein were as varied as they were numerous. The sight itself did not bother him overmuch-he had long ago decided to just accept the strange and overly bizarre creatures as is, but confusion as to why he was there in the first place rooted him to the spot.

Scanning the room he saw an angel of some sort-though he looked significantly different from the sisters he knew back home due to lacking actual wings per say, a small group of overgrown pixies-elves of differently shaded skin glaring at each other in a silent standoff, what appeared to be Alistar's cousin in a sort of pentakill get up, and lastly a group of humans sitting at the bar proper.

Whether it was due to a pang of racial prejudice or simply random choice, Graves found himself instinctively heading towards the human group. As he took a seat at the bar, one of the men turned to regard him with a slight nod.

"Hey man, the names' James Raynor. I assume from that flashy entrance and lost look in your eyes that you are the newest addition to the Nexus, that right?"

Graves could not point out how or why, perhaps it was the other man's friendly tone or reassuring confidence in his eyes, but the outlaw found himself willing to open up to the charismatic bar patron.

"I reckon you are right about that James. My name is Malcolm Graves." He offered his hand to shake as he continued. "The strange thing isn't that the uh… Nexus summoned me, it's that well-I'm already a part of something like this. Didn't know I could be part of both-didn't know there even was something else like the League anywhere else…"

James nodded and waved at the bartender for their attention. "Sounds like you got quite a tale to share, mind doing it over a drink? My treat, heh. Drinks are free by the way."

Malcom nodded with a slight grin. "Much obliged, I'll have a whiskey on the rocks then."

James chuckled slightly and gave the order, a cup instantly appearing in front of the outlaw.

"You have excellent taste, now how about your story if ya don't mind sharing? Call me curious-you just don't look like you are from any colony I've heard of is all."

Graves frowned slightly at the comment before explaining how he was from a different world that had yet to, as far as he was aware, even make use of space travel. He then explained briefly about each of the city states and the League itself, though not without a bit of bitterness in his tone. Once his story was finished, James leaned back against the bar and whistled.

"Well now, that's some history. My condolences on what happened between you and your partner by the way. Hmm wonder if I can get a tracer back to where you came from though-Zeratul would be mighty interested in all the dealings you have with the Void creatures, especially that prophet."

Graves shrugged, tracking people and places worlds away from each other being far from his forte. After nursing their drinks for a time, another human in what seemed to be heavy robotic armour made his way over to the pair.

"Tychus." James greeted as he downed another shot of his drink.

"See ya made another new friend Jimmy, he gonna join the raiders too?"

James glanced over at Malcolm for a moment before shrugging. "That wasn't on the table, but I suppose there could be a spot for him if he was interested. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, just that ship of yours is starting to feel **real** crowded up there Jimmy. I'm sure I ain't the only one who feels it's time to either find a way out of this Nexus thing or make one. It's a wonder we haven't been infested by now with all the times you take Kerrigan back up to your cabin to celebrate match victories. Them Queen Pheromones are a nasty thing. Think of all them spores she must be releasing when she lets loose! I don't wanna find no zerg creep in my morning oatmeal Jimmy."

James sighed heavily as he turned to face the armored man. "Graves, you will have to finish that drink alone, it's too early to go through the same arguments over again and I can't teach Tychus a lesson in this pacified zone of a bar. Not that he would learn it or even remember it in a few minutes."

"That bullet to the head you gave me did _wonders_ for my memory Jimmy. Maybe you should try it sometime, or better yet, give it to your Queen of Blades. Knowing them zerg, she would probably survive it just long enough to remember how pretty she looked before the zerg mutated her into a twisted, carapace covered whor-"

James snarled and grabbed the rim of Tychus's open face plate and slammed him against the table. While Tychus was completely unharmed, it served the purpose of silencing him. "Shut your mouth right now **partner**. I know I can't hurt you in this place, but I can be sure to _accidentally_ eject your bunk out an airlock one night, and you can't even die from that now with the Nexus keeping us all alive so we can continuing fighting."

A feminine voice called out from behind the pair and the on looking outlaw. "Now, now Jim, I believe you are thinking to small here. If you really want that brute to be obedient, send him to my swarm. He will be _much_ more **agreeable** after a little infestation~."

The three men turned to see the Queen of Blades approaching them, a slight sway in her step as she neared the raider commander and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"Speak of the devil…" Tychus mumbled.

Kerrigan rolled her eyes and pointed with one of her skeletal wings to a far corner of the bar where a lumbering ted creature that seemed to radiate power was watching them with mild interest.

"Actually the devil's is over there, have to say I was expecting something a lot more powerful than that guy. Hell seems kind of a letdown now. I'd wager my swarm could conquer all the planes of Hell in a month or so tops, especially with the demon lords always being at each other's throats. Unity sure does have its perks."

"I WILL TASTE YOUR FEAR YET SWARM QUEEN, AND YOU WILL NOT EVADE MY REALM FOREVER! I WILL SEE YOUR SOUL INTO THE ABYESS!"

James, in an attempt to break the rising tension between the two powerful beings called out mockingly, "Damn it Red, how many times do I have to tell you that _**you can't taste fear**_ , it's an emotion!"

Not giving his queen a chance to continue slinging insults and causing more of a headache from the deamon's screams, he began dragging her toward the door.

"We can talk later Malcom. Like I said you are welcome to stay on my ship for the night until you figure out where you are going or staying, just don't start anything with my crew and we will treat ya right."

Malcom nodded as he watched them leave with Tychus following soon after with the words, "And that's why it never pays to have a partner. _**In the end they just leave ya to rot in a forgotten cell while they go chasin' a sweet ass…"**_

The outlaw could relate, the betrayal of his former partner still brought bitterness to his heart. That was one motivation to get back home, if he didn't find a way back, Twisted Fate would truly get off scot free.

With no one left to talk to, Graves casually observed some sort of shooting competition to pass the time between a battle-worn alien and a blonde bombshell. Both were using sniper rifles and the banter between them was almost as intense as the proximity between their respective skill levels.

"A nice shot, could use a little work in keeping the rounds in a tighter pocket though." The male would observe, much to the human woman's annoyance.

"Oh yeah, well how about this crackshot, you think you can shoot a tighter circle than me? Then prove it and I'll let you…hic- repeat that score on my ass tonight."

"My, my, such confident words. Well, let's just see where the shots land tonight… But for the record if I don't win… I'll give you my rifle. That's a fair trade right?"

"And why would I want your rifle anyway, nice as it is. In case you haven't noticed, I already have-"

"Yes but it's not a rifle from some parallel universe like mine is now is it? There has to be value there right?"

"Alright you have a deal, get ready to kiss your peashooter goodbye!"

Graves interest waned from their argument as the drunken woman and alien continued their back and forth. Taking a swing of his drink, he decided to rest for a while as he slumped against the bar. Maybe this was all some weird dream he would wake up from in the morning?

Graves could barely see through the haze of the alcohol induced stupor that threatened to overtake his senses. Tychus's words echoed through his mind off and on, and it was only the growing sensation of bitterness and reflection on his life that kept him conscious. Looking up from the enchanted glass of whiskey for the first time in a few hours, he noticed the bar was now deserted except for the pair of bickering snipers in the corner by the miniature shooting range. Just as he was about to dismiss them and leave to take up on Raynor's offer of a place to rest for the night and figure out what he was going to do next, a drunken giggle caused his ears to zone in on the pair's conversation.

The human sniper-Graves could not recall her name at the time- was leaning against one of the tables, her eyes shut as she bit her lip and arched her back ever so slightly with the turian pressed against her arching backside. His hand trailed down the center of her skin tight outfit, pulling along a previously concealed zipper as it went. The outlaw took a finial puff of his cigar before putting it out, his attention (as much as he focus at this point anyway) now fully on the unexpected strip show the attractive blondie unknowingly gave him. She whipped her head to the side with a moan just barely audible from where Graves sat as Garrus took hold of each side of her suit and peeled it outward and away from her firm curves. Almost without realizing it, Graves let out a low whistle of appreciation of the sight. While Nova still possessed a pair of thin white panties and a matching bra, the underwear left nothing to the imagination as it clung to her body like a second skin.

Graves felt his heart began to race as the woman blew her ponytail-which had fallen over her head when she whipped it earlier- out of her face and blinked as she caught sight of the open mouthed man leaning heavily against the bar, his eyes widened as he took her in. Her eyes would narrow and the man could swear he almost felt a pressure against his mind as he awaited her reaction to him. After a moment of consideration, the ghost let out a groan of annoyance as the oblivious turian grave her rear a resounding slap, far too lost in the firm curves of the woman to yet take not of their onlooker.

Biting her lip, the woman called out, "Alright cowboy you got two choices here. You can either try and leave here now and I blow your head open like a _**grape**_ -" The edge in her tone softened as lust seemed to cloud her decisions once again. "Or you get over here and let me blow you a less painful way."

The blonde grit her teeth in frustration as she commented somehow without moving her lips, a mystery to the now even more aroused Graves, _'Uhg did I_ _ **really**_ _just say that to this guy? Damn it I hate it when I get horny around good looking guys at a bar, this is why ghosts don't drink. Alcohol removes the rest of my self-restraint. Lucky for them I can't literally mind-fuck 'em…'_

Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Graves made his way over to the pair, stripping his clothing carelessly as he went. Destiney-which he had gripped firmly earlier in an effort to not allow something else to become firm instead- was the last thing he discarded as he neared them. Garrus, who had torn his eyes from the blonde at last took note of the naked man's approach began to voice an objection but Nova held a hand up with a groan.

"Simmer down _crackshot_ , the bet was you could replicate your score on my ass, nowhere and nothing else. Sorry if it's raciest, but I don't make of habit of letting strange aliens from an unknown parallel universe or whatever who I only just met today load a round in my snatch. You want that, try the **Queen of Blades**. Might have to get infested first though and join the swarm, but there's a price to everything right?" She chuckled slightly and unknowingly projected her thoughts once more.

' _Wouldn't be surprised if she breeds with her Zerg broods to pass the time what with Jim not being around. Plus who knows if she even has a human compatible snatch anymore…'_

The turian looked as if he wanted to argue his point regardless of the agreement, but after a moment of weighing the odds decided not to push his luck with the terran. "Alright, alright sorry. I don't usually share my bed with a third party is all."

In an attempt to ease the tension, Nova would joke as she reached out to take hold of Graves' member, "Yeah well I wouldn't either. Thing is sex is the only thing we can do in-between missions, great relief for us psionics after long stressful ops since the Dominion keeps us cut off from the rest of the world otherwise. So I'm used to taking what I can get I guess…"

Garrus whistled with a wry chuckle. "And I thought the red tape and regulations in c-sec were bad. Least they let us have _some time_ off to go bar hopping. Granted there was only one bar and half the upper management kept an eye on us there to make sure we didn't break too many regs in uniform while off duty."

Nova only shrugged in response as her hand began to pump the outlaw's shaft in a slow and steady pace. Graves could tell from the almost casual motions and half focused glint in her eyes she had experience to spare when it came to this. With a grunt, Graves moved to cup her face and run a hand through her silky platinum blonde locks. Nova glanced upward and met his gaze with a somewhat surprised expression at the gentle and almost soothing touch of his hands.

"Hmm, now I really am impressed. I half expected you to try and just shove yourself in my mouth without giving me a word in edge wise." She inhaled sharply as the human male began to pant from her graceful touch. "Especially if you are as drunk as you smell. You got a surprising amount of control there ah- what was your name again?"

Graves licked his lips as he felt more and more blood rush down to his member, the length now fully erect. "The names' Graves darlin'. And as for my control well… Let's say I just know how to treat a woman right in the sack."

"Fair enough, now before I continue, got a few rules for you-ah!" Nova let out a low moan that soon turned into a frustrated snarl as she turned her head to face the turian who had taken the opportunity to enter her rear.

"You are lucky I'm too turned on to focus my psionics right now Garrus, you just broke my second rule and I'm half tempted to see just how fragile your carapace dick is to the butt of my rifle."

Garrus cleared his throat as he began to pull out of her. "Uh sorry, just feel a bit like a third wheel here with you two sharing that little heart to heart moment. My bad…"

Nova snorted before reaching back to guide him back to her rear entrance. "Well you already penetrated me, might as well try and make it up to me while you are in there."

Looking up at Graves again with a slight whimper as Garrus set his own pace into her, Nova continued. "As I was saying, I have a few rules for you to follow. First and foremost, I decide what we do and how long we do it-if anything. If I say stop you stop, no questions. Second rule which Garry so impatiently ignored-"

The turian froze mid thrust before coughing awkwardly. "Ug please don't call me that, only close friends and ideally my lover can call me that."

"And just what am I then, an unfeeling human fun sack?"

"No-no of course not that, it's just I-damn it that excuse always worked before now. Knew I should have researched human courtship more for a situation like this…"

"Fine whatever, _Garrus ignored_ ; if and when you do something, you warn me so I can prepare myself to take it. This is for all our sakes unless you want to risk me popping one of your heads on accident with a psionic-look don't ask, I'm not in the mood to explain. And finally you don't release inside me unless I say so. Got all that?"

Graves nodded with a moan as Nova shifted to lean on her elbows and make use of both her hands on his shaft. "Yes mam. Crystal clear-"

"Good, now show me what you got." Without another word she took his head in her mouth, her tongue gliding outward and swirling along him as she took more and more of his member in her mouth. Graves swore as the brunt of his arousal began to contest against his willpower as her teasing touches continued. With every lick and slight suckle, Graves could feel a bit of his control slipping. Despite this he grit his teeth, determined to follow the rules the assassin had set.

Deciding to test the man's resolve as if she sensed his internal struggle, she let his member pop back out of her mouth and blew on the head with a snicker. After sending him reeling with the air, she followed up on the act by sandwiching him between her breasts, moaning playfully as he began to pump himself between the smooth curves. After a few minutes of teasing pumps, the ghost decided to continue sucking his member as well in preparation for later.

Once Nova had taken over half us his swollen member in her mouth, the man could not help but comment, "Ah Nova if you keep that up I'm gonna-"

' _Relax, I got you firmly in control, even if you don't. Just enjoy this and try to hold back what you can, easier for me that way.'_

" _Wait-I'm almost down your throat at this point. How they hell are you even talking, you run a part time puppet show or something?"_

' _Not quite cowboy. I'm a telepath, I can project my thoughts and hear other's, the whole package.'_

' _I knew she was the complete package but this-'_

' _Pig.'_

' _Wait how did you-oh right. Look are you going to let me blow or not?'_

' _Hmm, haven't decided yet. Guess you will just have to wait until then. Oh by the way, lean back so I can get some air will ya?'_

Graves pulled out of her mouth with a wet pop, his member glistening in the woman's saliva mixed with a few droplets of his own pre-cum. After a few breaths, Nova gave the member a finial lick before nodding in approval.

"Alright, I think you are ready don't you? Get into position and slide in me on the count of three."

Graves bit his lip as his lower head cried out in frustration at not being able to release, but followed her orders in any case.

"Alright one, two, three!"

Nova let out a scream of pleasure as he entered her, sheathing over half of his member in a single impatient thrust. Despite almost breaking one of her rules, the female ghost would moan encouragingly for him to keep going, while alternating to give the same words to Garrus as well. And so it was at this point that Nova found herself rocking back and forth between their thrusts, her mind a blank planescape of burning lust. Both the human male and the turian would find synchronization at one point, each thrust leading into each other's as they pounded relentlessly into their respective holes. Nova would only moan during this time, having long since given up the notion of communicating to either of them with her mind or mouth. After a few solid minutes of revealing in the sound and sensation of wet flesh smacking against each other, Nova let go of her mental hold on their members with a finial boon. "Ah-alright fine you guys can let go, I'll even let you do it inside me after the great ride you two gave me!"

Needing no more words of encouragement with that permission granted, the men let out a string of half curses as they released load after load of their seed inside of the willing receiver. Once they had both finished and pulled away, the three of them collapsed into a thoroughly satisfied heap. As Graves drifted into unconsciousness, he felt a pang of confusion and curiosity as a name echoed throughout the terran's thoughts.

' _Jim~! Ah if only he was you…'_

Graves awoke first, the smell of sex filling his nostrils as he recalled the events of the night through the agonizing haze of his hangover. Nova stirred awake soon after as he reflexively buried his face into her firm breasts.

"Mhm what... oh it's you Graves. Look as fun as last night was and no matter what your impression of me was last night, I don't give free rides to strange men often so-"

' _That Jim Raynor must have made the right impression with you if he was on your mind even with us inside of you…'_

Graves observed with a somewhat spitefully jealous thought before cursing as he then recalled she could read his mind.

"Shut up, you don't understand me, or him and you have no right to judge how I… how I'm fighting a losing battle for the only man who's shown me decency and treated me as a person and not just a tool that I can remember. Granted he might not have been the only one with all the mind wipes I have been through but still… Doesn't change the fact he's still so caught up in the _Queen of Bitches_ Sarah Kerrigan, despite how she spat months of work deinfesting her in his face and became the Queen again. Mass murdering and decimating entire planets must be a hard habit to kick. Must take a real kind of blindness to love an impulsive and arrogant bitch who doesn't even have a-ow ok ow…"

Nova rubbed her aching head with a sigh, ceasing her outburst as she leaned against the still slumbering form of Garrus on his stomach, though she had instinctively moved away from Graves to conceal her breasts from sight.

"Uhg sorry look, don't know if it's the morning after haze or what but-well… you don't deserve to be chewed out because you triggered my love tringle issues. Geez I sound like some whiney, pining teenager talking about her high school crush, pathetic…"

Graves cleared his throat as he said, "Not at all, don't worry about it. Look you're right, I don't have a clue what's going on in your life." He moved to begin pulling on his clothes, his right hand falling onto Destiney's stock. "But for what it's worth I-"

Suddenly there was a flash of brilliant blue light and the outlaw watched as the bar faded away.

When he came to, he was standing in a bush in the middle of the river at Summoner's Rift.

"Well at least I got my way home. Now if I could just-" He froze as he just exited the brush to realize his clothes had not come with him, and lacked a single stich of clothing to conceal himself- which had hardened slightly after nuzzling in the warmth of Nova's body that morning.

"Aw hell. When I get my hands on the summoner who managed to call be back now, I'm gonna buy 'im a drink for his work bringing me home-and then beat him over the head with it."

Tapping into the familiar list of allies and enemies that appeared before him in his mind at the start of ever match, he frantically searched for a select few names before letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Well at least Annie and the yordles aren't here so I don't have to worry about scarring them. They don't need that Talk just yet. Now if I can just get back to the fountain, maybe I can find some clothes at the shop…"

A familiar voice whispered into his ear as he started to wade through the water towards dry lane so that he could more comfortably recall. The tone was as sensual as it was unmistakable, fate would have it that he bumped into the Widowmaker now of all times.

"Well, well what have we here? Fancy going for a _skinny dip_ Graves? And me without my-well I guess I don't even _**need**_ a swimsuit in this case now do I?"

The blue skinned vampiress blinked into existence near him as she draped herself preciously against his arm-keeping her clawed hand dangerously close to his neck as she did so.

"I knew you were all about showing off how gritty you are but please try to keep your impulses to yourself. It's bad enough that we have to deal with the summoners spreading rumors and objectifying us to their fetishes and bush play~ without you proving them right."

She chuckled mockingly before her eyes drifted down to his waist, causing them to widen in surprise at the residual fluids still staining the flesh.

"Looks like you really have gone all the way here Graves. So who's the lucky girl? Or was it a _man_?"

"Well technically it was both though he was some kind of alien so I don't know if he counts as a man-"

Graves covered his mouth with a groan as Evelynn threw her head back cackling in merriment. His still half asleep mind had simply answered the question without realizing the consequences.

"Oh this is just too rich. So who were they huh?"

Graves turned away from her with a self-conscious huff. "Look Eve, I don't need to explain to you why I just got done screwing a ghost, so why don't you just cut to the chase already."

"A _**ghost**_ hmm?" The vampire mused as her eyes narrowed for a moment with territorial aggression. "Hmm, well it was not my _Little Spear_ , as Kalista and I have been quite…busy appreciating the beauty of nature with Nidalee this match, it's _**mating season**_ you know~?" She licked one of her fingers seductively in memory of the intimacy she had indulged in with both spear wielding warriors.

"So unless the chain warden has become your secret new, hmm _parole officer_ ~, I can't think of who it would be…"

"You wouldn't know either of them Eve. Look are you gonna kill me or can I return to the fountain in peace?" Graves would demand as his patience neared its end.

"Check the list closer next time, I'm on your side this game. Feel free to invite me if you ever plan on _playing_ any more with your mystery ghosts~."

With that said she gave him a playful wink before slipping away back into the shadows. Graves watched her receding form as long as he could before sighing and beginning to simply recall to the fountain from the bush he had previously stood in. It had been a long night and he doubted he had the energy for any more surprises this morning…

(Fin~)

 **I hope you enjoyed this rather short little crossover one shot thing. It was done by random request from a Graves mun on Tumblr. Apologies if it lacks my usual quality that I may or may not have in my fan fics, but it was primarily written rather late at night (3-4am) because that is when I finally got around to writing it for him. Also sorry for third wheel Garrus, I just really could not get his character down well and thought it better to kind of push him aside than to ruin his character further xD**

 **Anyways, thank you again for reading the story and see you all next time!**


End file.
